Vampire Life
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: Qué pasaría si por casualidad encontráis a una familia en donde todos sean vampiros? Eso me paso a mi. Pero por alguna razón no quiero que se alejen de mi... Mal summary, pero soy nueva en esto. Reedición :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, esta va a ser mi primera historia así que no sean duros... Tuve que leer bastante para darme alguna idea. Los apellidos los saque de las historias de Roxy Salasar. Mis disculpas, pero me parecieron interesante esos apellidos, de nuevo te pido disculpas.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Era una mañana cualquiera en la ciudad. El cielo estaba cubierto por un montón de nubes, aunque eso ya era costumbre de ver. Me encontraba escuchando música mientras me preparaba para ir al instituto, me estaba poniendo el uniforme que consistía en una camisa color blanco, una falda, la cual uso con una calza porque no me gusta que me miren, color negra y un saco color gris con la insignia del instituto.

Aun era temprano para ir, así que me conecté por la computadora y empecé a chatear con mis amigas, a las cuales extrañaba mucho. Me costaba mucho alejarme de mis amigas y más de _ella_, la única que realmente estaba en las buenas y en las malas.

-Musa- me llamo mi padre desde la puerta-, se te hace tarde.- termino diciendo mientras se retiraba.

Mire el reloj desconcertada y noté tenía razón, ¡se me había hecho tardísimo!, había estado casi una hora hablando con mis amigas, a las cuales, les pedí disculpas explicándoles que me tenía que ir al instituto y me despedí. Me despedí de mi padre estando en la puerta de casa, y para mi buena suerte el instituto no quedaba lejos de casa, simplemente tres cuadras.

Caminaba tranquila, hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me voltee disimuladamente y no vi a nadie, por lo que me dije a mi misma que estaba siendo un tanto paranoica. De algún modo me calme, pero me seguía sintiendo observada.

En menos de lo esperaba, ya estaba en la puerta del instituto. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que era mi primer día en él y no sé cómo eran las personas de ahí. De todas maneras no era que me importara mucho lo que digieran sobre mi.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue ir directo a administración para que me den los horarios que me correspondían y me digieran en donde estaba ubicado mi salón.

-Buenos días- salude formalmente-, me podría dar los horarios y decirme en donde se encuentra el salón.

-Si, enseguida- me dijo la mujer que atendía- ¿Le molestaría darme su nombre?

-Si, no hay problema- le dije- Mi nombre es Musa Stewart.

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene. Su salón se encuentra en el segundo piso, es el primero de la derecha.

-Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias- dije como despedida.

Me estaba fijando cual era mi primera clase, Física, genial, de todas las materias que habían me tenía que tocar esa, cuando tropecé con alguien logrando que se me cayera todo lo que llevaba entre mis manos.

-Disculpe, no estaba viendo por donde iba- dije mientras me concentraba en recoger mis cosas del suelo.

-No importa, tendría que haberla visto- me dijo al momento que se agachaba y me ayudaba a juntar mis cosas. Era un chico-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto, al momento que me levantaba y me veía a los ojos.

-Musa Stewart, ¿y usted?- nunca en mi vida había tratado a alguien por usted hasta este momento, por alguna razón lo hice, había algo que me impulso a hacerlo.

-Riven Macen.- contesto- ¿Eres nueva?- me pregunto.

No conteste pero fue más bien porque el color de sus ojos me habían hipnotizado. Violetas o lila oscuro, no estaba segura pero era la primera vez que veía unos ojos de ese color.

-Supongo que tu silencio significa un si- dijo como si nada-. ¿En qué grupo te encuentras?

-4° C, ¿por qué?- la pregunte dudando un poco.

-Te acompaño entonces, ya que estas en el mismo grupo que yo- me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le

correspondí, sonrojándome un poco. Se rió un poco y me guío al salón.

Comenzamos a caminar y me sentí un tanto incomoda. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Usualmente a los nuevos los ignoran como si nada.

-¿Te Sientas conmigo?- me dijo antes de entrar, yo simplemente asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entramos y todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, y eso que recién era mi primer día. Me sentí un poco incomoda ya que no dejaban de mirarme y soltaron varios comentarios sobre mí, eso me hizo enojar un poco, ni me conocían y ya me criticaban.

Nos sentamos en el último asiento de la fila que esta contra la ventana, me dejo sentarme contra ella ya que era una forma de distraerme un poco.

Cuando termino la clase de Física, me quede en el pasillo pensando en todo lo que habían dicho sobre mí, me reí al recordar uno de los comentarios: ''Parece una estúpida... No durara mucha acá''. Riven se me acerco sin que yo me diera cuenta, se puso enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Musa?- me pregunto, es mi imaginación o él está preocupado por mí.

-Nada, no pasa nada Riven. Solamente estaba pensando en lo que dijeron de mi en clase- le respondí bajando la mirada. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿En serio te importa lo que digan de ti esos idiotas?- eso sí que me sorprendió.

-No. Solo pensaba que no me conocen y ya me critican, eso es todo- le dije mientras volvía a entrar al salón.

Entramos, y nos volvimos a sentar al fondo. Me volví a sentar contra la ventana. Mire más de una vez hacía afuera, era una buena vista ya que estábamos en el segundo piso.

-Señorita Stewart, pase al pizarrón y escriba lo que le voy a dictar- me dijo el profesor de literatura.

Yo simplemente asentí y pase.

Empecé a escribir en el todo lo que me dijo, a decir verdad fue bastante. Me equivoque en una palabra mientras escribía y todos, menos el grupo del fondo integrado por 4 personas, una de ellas Riven, se rieron a carcajadas. Me puse mal y salí corriendo del salón, no me importaba si me ponían una observación o me suspendían por eso, sólo quería estar sola.

Sin que me allá dado cuenta, me había perdido. Era lógico, la institución era enorme.

Las lágrimas que estaba deteniendo hasta el momento fluyeron libre por mis mejillas No me podía detener, era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una chica.

-Si- dije en un intento de controlar mi llanto-, no te preocupes- le dije dándole una sonrisa, la cual me respondió al instante con otra.

Era de mi misma altura, tenía el pelo color rosa con la mitad del pelo corto y la otra mitad en una clase de cerquillo rebajado. Pero a ella le quedaban bien, al igual que sus ojos color verde azulado.

-Me llamo Tecna Macen- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Un momento... ¿Macen?

-¿Tu eres familiar de Riven Macen?- le pregunte desconcertada. A decir verdad eso me sorprendió un montón, ya que con todos los comentarios que él me dijo en ningún momento menciono que tenía una hermana, y mucho más bonita que yo.

-Pues... si, la hermana, pero a él no le gusta hablar mucho de nosotros, ya que dice que estamos locos- dijo con una risita-. No te preocupes, yo me quedo contigo hasta que el profesor te permita entrar de vuelta.

Por alguna razón me sentí protegida cuando dijo eso, sentía que podía confiar en ella de alguna manera.

-En realidad. Yo salí corriendo del salón, ya que todos en el grupo se empezaron a reír de mi.- le respondí bajando la mirada, no sé porque pero tanto la mirada de él como la de ella me ponían algo nerviosa.

-Aquí estas- dijo una voz a mi espalda- . Te he buscado por todos lados- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ella está conmigo, Riven- le dijo Tecna-. Además, ¿por qué te reíste de ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo por lo cual te le rías en la cara?- pregunto Tecna bastante enojada con su hermano.

-1°: Yo no me reí, 2°: No me ha hecho nada, y 3°: Tiene que volver a clase, sino la van a observar en su primer día de clase- dijo mirándola con ojos desafiantes-. Vamos Musa- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Pude notar como su piel era muy fría, y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

Cuando llegamos, el profesor Palladium me pregunto porque había salido corriendo de esa forma del salón. Le respondí con la verdad ya que no me dio el tiempo para hacer una buena escusa y no me agradaba mucho mentir.

En eso sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Riven me guío a una mesa en donde estaba el grupo que no se rió de mí, eso me alivio un poco ya que por fin había encontrado personas en las cuales podría confiar.

-Hola, Riven- lo saludo una chica pelirroja -. ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí y mirándome con curiosidad.

Se sentí cohibida con su mirada.

-Hola Bloom. Ella es Musa, ella fue quien salió corriendo del salón- dijo como si nada-. Ellos son: Stella, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Bloom y Tecna, creo que ya la conoces a mi hermana.

-Si, ya la conozco- dije sentándome, un tanto incomoda, al lado de él.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ellos, como que están todos en pareja, las parejas son así: Sky y Bloom, Tecna y Timmy, Stella y Brandon Helia y Flora, Layla y Nabu, a las últimas dos parejas no las conozco pero supongo que las conoceré más tarde. Riven dijo que no quería nada con nadie, por ahora.

El resto de las clases pasaron muy rápido y fueron muy divertidas.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de la salida, me despedí y me fui directo a casa, la cual estaba sola ya que mi padre no se encontraba en ella.

Llegue, y antes de hacer nada me acerque al retrato de mi madre, lo tome entre mis manos y lo contemple con nostalgia. ¿Hace cuánto que necesitaba un abrazo de ella? ¿Desde cuándo sentía esta soledad? No estaba segura pero debía superarla o aprender a sobrellevarla.

Luego de eso la coloque en su lugar y me encerré en mi cuarto para poder hacer la tarea más tranquila, me incomodaba hacer los deberes en la sala de estar. Los hice en menos de lo que pensaba, así que me conecte y empecé a chatear con Samanta Poket, nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebes, siempre hicimos todo juntas. Se podría decir que era mi hermana de corazón.

En el chat:

_-¡Hola Sam!- le mande de lo más contenta. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella._

_-____Hola Musita.¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?__- me pregunto impaciente._

_Sam siempre me había cuidado más a mi que a ella misma por eso es que no me sorprendía el hecho de que me preguntara un montón de cosas._

_-Me fue muy bien. Conocí a un chico que me trato muy bien.- le dije._

_-____Y, ¿cómo se llama ese chico?__- me pregunto. Podía jurar que tenía ganas de asesinarlo. _

_-Se llama Riven Macen. Y es muy bonito- le comente, en realidad todos por alguna razón eran muy lindos, particularmente las chicas._

_-¡Que bueno! A MI niña le gusta alguien- dijo un poco irónica._

_-Dije que era lindo no que me gustaba- dije sonrojándome por lo que dijo-. En realidad llamo bastante mi atención desde el momento en que me ayudo a no sentirme sola._

_-Al final te va a gustar, no te preocupes. Y cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿recordas el chico que te mencione el otro día?- me pregunto, era difícil recordar a cada chico que me nombra ella._

_-Te refieres a Eric- le dije._

_-Si, me invito a salir este viernes. Pero no le quería responder hasta que te enteraras, y me des tu opinión- dijo como si estuviera esperanzada._

_-Decíle que sí. Yo no tengo ningún problema, eso sí me entero que te hizo algo y le bajo todos y cada uno de los dientes de una patada, ¿entendido?- le dije. Siempre fuimos celosas entre nosotras, porque no nos gusta ver llorar a la otra, y menos si es por un hombre._

_-Ok. Bueno te dejo tengo que hacer la cena, te amo mi vida- dijo._

_-Yo te amo mucho más, cariño- dije_.

Se desconecto después de eso. Me ponía feliz el hecho de estuviera con alguien, pero a la vez me ponía nerviosa el no saber cómo era esa persona.

Me pare y me cambie de ropa dispuesta a acostarme. Después de un rato caí dormida debido al cansancio tanto físico como mental...

-ooo-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero los comentarios muy ansiosa. Si quieren darme alguna idea para seguir a historia, soy todo oídos.

La historia es de un mundo paralelo, y no sigue la forma de ser de los personajes originales.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secretos Revelados

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo anterior. Les agradezco por los reviews y los voy a responder :D

Lala890123: Gracias por tu apoyo TTuTT Siendo sincera los comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir con los fics :D Besos y cuidate.

Claudia2803: La verdad es que elimine las historias porque hubo muchas cosas que NO llegue a explicar y en el nuevo capítulo de la 3° parte iba a mencionar y ustedes no iban a saber de que estaba hablando :) Esa es la razón... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo la historia a pesar de que es una reedición :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

En cuanto me levante, fui directo la cocina a desayunar. Me fije que hora era y aun era temprano para ir, así que preferí leer un rato el libro "Maya Fox" de Iginio Straffi.

Como a la media hora junte mis cosas y me dirigí al instituto, pero a mitad de camino me encontré con Riven, lo iba a acompañar cuando se le acercó una chica y empezó a hablarle. Me molesto un poco, pero quien era yo para decirle con quien puede andar o con quien no, así que pase por su lado ignorando su conversación.

Cuando llegue fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba fijarme que libros había en ella para saber si podía sacar los libros de estudio. Tenía ganas de estar en casa escuchando la música de Avril Lavigne. Era lo único que quería hacer el resto del día. Al entrar pude ver lo espaciosa que era.

Tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando pero decidí ignorar esa sensación, no necesitaba ponerme nerviosa.

Busque con la mirada al o a la que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca. A lo lejos, en un escritorio pequeño se encontraba leyendo un libro grande. Me acerque con sutileza ya que no deseaba sorprenderla o asustarla.

-Disculpe...- la llame en un tono bajo.

-Ah... disculpe, estaba entretenida leyendo. ¿Qué necesita?- me pregunto mientras que cerraba el libro.

Le entregue la lista de libros para comprobar si estaban aquí en biblioteca. La miro atentamente durante unos segundos y luego me miro a mí, como si estuviera comprobando que seguía allí parada, volvió a revisar la lista extensa que le entregue. Mire hacia otro lado y pude observar como una chica de pelo rosa se acercaba a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Tecna.- la salude en voz baja para no distraer a la bibliotecaria.

-Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Nada en especial...- le respondí con voz baja- solo vine a ver si hay algún libro aquí que me sirva para estudiar y hacer los resúmenes.- complete tranquila.

Tecna simplemente sonrió y miró por en cima de mi hombro. Parece que había encontrado unos conocidos. Hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran al parecer.

-Hola Tecna.- dijo una voz femenina muy tranquila.

-Hola Flo.- la saludo- Flo, ella es Musa. Musa, ella es Flora una amiga- dijo Tecna sonriente.

Mira a Flora y pude ver a una muchacha de la misma edad que yo, aparentemente, su piel era morocha y tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy linda y era sincera.

-Mucho gusto.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó y salí de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a Tecna y a Flora... La mirada de Flora había hecho que mi cuerpo sintiera un pequeño dolor. Era extraño pero desde que había entrado a esta institución me había topado con gente extraña, pero única.

Cuando entré al salón me dirigí al fondo para sentarme en el mismo lugar que ayer. Al ver que Riven entraba hizo que recordara la escena de hoy temprano. Él en cuanto me vio, se me acercó y me saludó, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que simplemente le sonreí de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Estás bien, Musa?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Lo mire sorprendida, ¡¿cómo era posible que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba triste?!. Respire hondo y le devolví la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre se fue de la ciudad y no sé cuando va a regresar- le dije. En parte estaba mal por eso.

-¿Quieres que valla a tu casa después del liceo?- me propuso.

-Has lo que quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema- le dije sonrojándome por lo que acabo de decir.

-Me parece un buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa, que lo único que logro fue que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

En eso entro la profesora Griselda. Riven se sentó como un rayo a mi lado.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo mientras pasaba la lista

-¿Profesora, vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy?- pregunto la misma chica que estaba con Riven hace un rato.

-No empieces como siempre Darcy. Pero ya que lo preguntas, saquen todos el libro y abran lo en la página 192, y hagan un rezumen de la página- dijo, yo simplemente hice lo que dijo.

-Es mala Profe. No se vale que cada vez que usted llega aburra todo con los rezumen y esquemas.- dijo Darcy irritada.

En ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de decirle un montón de cosas. Me tranquilice y termine de hacer el rezumen que había pedido. Se lo entregue, y en cuanto me senté mire por la ventana.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, me estaba yendo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca. Me

gire para ver quien era, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era él.

-¿Qué te paso? Te pusiste seria en cuanto hablo Darcy.- pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero me saca de quicio que allá dicho eso. No te preocupes no va volver a suceder,

te lo prometo.- dije con una sonrisa sincera, la verdad es que solo con él siento que puedo ser yo misma... y eso me gusta.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Riven como lo prometió me acompaño a mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos, dejamos las cosas un un sillón para una persona y nosotros nos sentamos en el de tres.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?- me pregunto.

-Mi madre desapareció hace 10 años... Nunca supe o, más bien, nunca me dijeron dónde esta o si sigue viva o esta muerte.- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas.

-Te comprendo, mi madre no desapareció como la tuya, mi madre me abandono hace 13 años- dijo como si nada.

-Para mi fue muy duro el echo de estar sola- dije mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Mi padre desde que desapareció mi mamá, se a dedicado a trabajar. Yo entiendo que si no trabaja no estaríamos aquí, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviera un tiempo para mi, es lo único que quiero, que sepa que existo- dije soltando unas lágrimas, las cuales no llegaban al piso ya que me empezó a acariciar las mejillas con sus frías manos.

-No digas eso, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, él quiere que salgas adelante y cumplas tus sueños- dijo consolándome.

-Mis únicos sueños son tener una pareja que no me engañe y que mi padre tenga un tiempo para mi. Eso es lo único que quiero- dije abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que se te van a cumplir ambos sueños- dijo rodeándome por la cintura con sus fuertes y fríos brazos, correspondiendo al abrazo. No se porque, pero me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, era una sensación agradable.

Por más que quise seguir con el abrazo, me vi forzada a romperlo para verle los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que estaba sobre él en el sillón, Si mi padre nos hubiera visto en esta posición lo hubiera sacado a patadas de la casa.

Me acaricio la mejilla derecha. Me sonrío tiernamente, y me sonroje aun más.

-Te ves tan tierna con los cachetes rojos- dijo con vos dulce. Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho por eso que dijo.

-C- creo Q- que ya es tarde. Nos vemos mañana- dije parándome de el sillón.

Se paro, tomo sus cosas y lo acompañe a la puerta. Ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando me jalo de la muñeca y beso mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, _Muse_...- dijo y después de eso se fue.

''_Muse_''... Mire extrañada la puerta... ¿Cómo conocía ese apodo? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo se entero que me llamaban de esa manera?

Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras. ¡Tenía que hablar con Samanta, pero YA!

Me conecte y por suerte ella estaba también.

En el chat:

_-Hola, Sam- dije_

_-____Hola, Musita__- dijo ella_

_-Sam... creo que tenes razón... creo que me gusta- dije._

_-____¡¿Qué?!_

_-Lo que lees. Creo que me gusta, y eso que lo conocí ayer- dije._

_-____No lo puedo creer... ¡Mi niña se esta enamorando!__- dijo ella MUY emocionada._

_-Nunca dije eso- dije sonrojándome_

_-____Pero lo harás, creeme te vas a enamorando de él__- dijo de lo más confiada._

_Odiaba cuando se creía superior a mi. Pero lo deje pasar porque no tenía ganas de pelearme con ella en estos momentos._

_-Sam, apenas lo conozco , además dije "creo que me gusta", ni siquiera dije que me gustaba- dije_

_-____Tu solo dale tiempo al tiempo, ¿si?- dijo-. Además, ¿no te quieres olvidar de lo que te hizo aquel _

___idiota el día de tus 15?__- me pregunto._

_-Bueno... si me quiero olvidar, pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, sí es que siento algo por él- le dije sin más._

_-____Dale tiempo al tiempo, Musa. No seas impaciente, y quiero tener un cuñado. Y que sea lindo, dulce y bueno contigo, ¿de acuerdo?__- dijo._

_-Ok, me alegra que siempre estés conmigo Sam- dije._

_-____Yo pienso que esta amistad va a durar para toda la vida... Aunque de todas maneras prefiero hablar contigo en persona que por chat, pero es lo que hay.__- dijo ella._

_Estaba de acuerdo con ella mas no podíamos hacer nada. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer mientras seamos menores de edad y no podamos mantenernos solas._

_-Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te va con Eric?- pregunte_

_-____Bien, es muy dulce y tierno conmigo. Me gustaría que lo vieras por lo menos una vez__- dijo algo triste._

_-Si yo también ansío conocerlo. ¿Ya se besaron?- pregunte, conociendo a Samanta se lo debe de haber comido a besos._

_-____No, le dije que tenía que aguantar hasta el viernes si quería besarme__- dijo orgullosa de si misma._

_-Veo que has madurado un poco, ¿es estudioso?- le pregunte._

_-____Es un genio, tiene todas las materias entre 10 y 12__- dijo_

_-Se nota que estudia mucho. Bueno ya me voy, besos a todos por allá, cuidate- dije como despedida._

_-____Chau, vos también cuidate y contame mañana si hay algún cambio en su relación__- dijo_

Eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de desconectarme, esta vez me acosté en la cama de dos plazas de mi padre. Me dormí en cuanto toque la almohada, soñando con mi madre, a la cual extraño demasiado...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano. Me levante, vestí y salí corriendo de casa al instituto. Tenía que pasar por la biblioteca antes de entrar pero, por desgracia, estaba cerrada. Suspire, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Llegue a tiempo al salón, por suerte hoy Darcy había faltado.

Me fui directo a mi lugar, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que el me estaba esperando para empezar a hablar, ya me había acostumbrado a charlar con el en clase, claro que cuando nos preguntaban algo, tanto a él como a mí, respondíamos siempre bien ya que prestábamos atención. Pero en vez de venir un profesor, vino la subdirectora diciendo que teníamos 1° y 2° libres porque había faltado el profesor de geografía.

-Que suerte, así puedo mostrarte la azotea- me susurro al oído.

-¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que hay una en el liceo?- pregunte en un susurro

-Porque no había encontrado el momento preciso, además prefiero que la veas por ti misma, así me ahorro el trabajo de contarte todo dos veces- me susurro al oído de nuevo.

-Ok, creo que sería bueno estar un rato alejada del mundo- dije en una risita

-¿Podemos salir?- pregunto

-Ah- suspiro la subdirectora- esta bien.

-Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Subimos y me sorprendí, se veía todo desde esta altura.

-Ah, es hermoso- dije para mi misma, pero él me escucho

-Tienes rezón, pero hay algo que es más hermoso que esta vista- dijo colocándose detrás de mi.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte inocentemente pero sonrojándome más que otras veces.

-Tu- dijo en un susurro en mi oído. Me dio la vuelta, se me acerco, pero cuando me iba a besar aparecio Darcy.

-Miren la zorra anda buscando marido- dijo mientras se me acercaba-. Aléjate de Riven, que él es mio- dijo besándolo.

En ese momento se me partió el corazón y salí corriendo de allí, mientras las lágrimas salían sin permiso de mis ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto un chico.

Levante la vista y vi que era un chico de cabello azulado, muy parecido al mío, que se encontraba hablando con otro de tez morena.

-No, no estoy bien- dije llorando más fuerte.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto una vos femenina, era Flora. Lancé a ella y comenze a llorar en su hombro.

-Musa, ¿Qué le pasa?- escuche la vos de Riven.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo el chico de trenzas, mirándome preocupado.

-¡TE ODIO!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me soltaba de Flora.

Me miraron todos sorprendidos en especial... él.

-¿Qué?- murmuro

-Que te odio, lo deletreo capaz que así lo entiendes mejor- dije mientras corría.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue la risa de esa arpía que se hacía llamar Darcy.

Llame a Samanta.

-_Hola_

-H- hola S- Sam- dije en un intento fallido de controlar mi llanto

-_¿Qué te pasa?_- me pregunto preocupada

-Es un idiota, solo estaba jugando con mi confianza- dije con mi voz llena de rencor y odio.

-_¿Él te hizo llorar?_- me pregunto enojada

-Si- dije

-_Y yo que te dije que te iba a convenir, que estúpida que fui_- dijo

-Ya no importa, lo voy a olvidar así sea lo ultimo que haga- dije

-_De acuerdo. Bueno Musa me tengo que ir, más tarde hablamos, ¿te parece?_- me pregunto

-Si, nos vemos. Más tarde hablamos- dije

-_Te amo_- dijo

-Yo también te amo- dije y colgó.

Me fui al salón, ya que estaba abierto, recogí mis cosas y me cambie de lugar. En eso él entro al salón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije mostrándome más fría que cualquiera de los polos.

-Te voy a explicar lo viste- dijo en tono de suplica mientras me sacaba las cosas de las manos.

-Te voy a escuchar, pero eso no quiere decir que lo voy a olvidar- dije en un tono mucho más frío que antes.

-Musa, ella no es nada mio. Ella se obsesiono conmigo en el momento en que termine con ella. Yo no siento nada por ella. Yo a ella la odio, pero la odio porque me engaño con la persona que yo ni conocía-dijo

-¿Con quién te engaño?- pregunte

-Me engaño con un tipo llamado Jared- dijo con tono de asco... un momento ¿Jared?

-Ese tipo fue quien me engaño- dije con una risita

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les allá gustado. Jared es el pretendiente de Musa en la segunda temporada del Winx Club, lo hice pasar como el malo junto con Darcy. Puede que no sea muy bien visto pero era necesario que fuese el rival de Riven en el amor :3

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


End file.
